Episode 9051 (8th December 2016)
Plot Mary phones in sick to work. Billy prepares to return to the Church. Todd admits he’d prefer him to have a normal job but has accepted his decision. Leanne tells Nick that Toyah’s invited them to Liverpool for Christmas. Nick happily agrees, knowing Peter will be disappointed. In the cafe, both Audrey and Yasmeen are irritated by Nessa’s brazenness as she comes on to Freddie. Yasmeen can't take any more and berates Nessa for her affair with Cathy’s husband, Alan. As the women square up and Roy gets agitated, Cathy calls a halt to the row. Feeling guilty for taking his son away at Christmas, Leanne offers to take Peter shopping for Simon’s present. Watching Liam on his new bike, Maria fears the coming sentencing and Michelle offers her comfort. Nick’s alarmed to learn from Robert and Tracy that both Leanne and Peter are out Christmas shopping and fears they are together. Leanne and Peter are taken for a married couple by a shop assistant. She is amused. Norris tracks Mary down. Not wishing to discuss her past, she orders him to forget she ever mentioned it. Hearing Nessa bragging about being a magnet for men, Cathy finally unleashes her fury at her sister for her affair with Alan. Nessa’s stunned as Cathy throws her out. Meeting the Bishop in the bistro, Billy informs him that his heart no longer lies with the Church, as he wants to put his relationship first. The Bishop’s shocked. Their shopping complete, Leanne and Peter find the car has been clamped. As they await release, they chat easily and listen to the radio, Leanne admitting a childhood obsession with Bros. Their talk turns to their old times together. In the face of Norris’s pestering, Mary insists she made peace with what she did many years ago. He agrees to drop the matter. Maria catches up with Adam. Todd is delighted at Billy's decision. Leanne tells Nick all about her day. He's relieved at her honesty until he sees a text message from Peter to her which says it felt like old times again. Cathy tells Roy she’s sure to fail him as a wife, like she did Alan, and suggests they should call off the wedding. She's thrown when Roy agrees with alacrity. Peter digs out Tracy's old tapes and smiles as he looks at a Bros cassette. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Shop Assistant - Anthony Edmunds *Bishop John Thornber - Brian Bovell Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Games shop *Underground car park Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick fears that Leanne and Peter are back together; Cathy finally unleashes her fury at Nessa for her affair; the Bishop is shocked when Billy quits his job; and Mary tries to avoid Norris but he tracks her down. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,180,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns